REQUEST TIME! By Ginger the cat
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: I'm taking requests! Just Request your idea, and ta-da! In a day or two, maybe shorter, I'll have your short story up here. I take all ideas, match ups, funny scenes, dates, whatever, so please try it out! Theres already some funny stories! Includes a name shoutout for whoever suggested the idea. Open for more info! Number of stories posted:4 and more to come ;3 meow
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Everybody! It's Ginger. This is a collection of stories that people have suggested to me, through reviews and private messaging. If you'd like to have a shot, just message or review this to tell me your idea! Go on and read them all for a laugh. I've done some pretty funny ones. Thanks for all your support!

Ginger the cat


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! My first one. Suggested by my friend Kayla that I do one where Levy and Gajeel have a cooking bet, so here it is.

-Ginger

Gajeel walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall one day, Lily floating behind him. Levy was in the corner, reading her usual big heavy books, and pushing her glasses repeatedly up her nose as they slipped down. Gajeel thought this was rather cute. He walked over to Levy, and she nodded her head, showing that she knew he was there.

"Hey,what's up, Shrimp?"

"Not much. Natsu and Gray were at it again, but Erza told them to knock it off or she and Lucy get all the money from the mission they were about to leave for. They shut up really fast." Levy said.

"Gihihi, sounds like Salamander. Ah, well, what are you reading about?" Gajeel snickered.

"Cooking." Levy said promptly.

"Cooking? But... Er, you happen to be sitting at a table with no food whatsoever on it."

"Nah, I'm not actually cooking, just reading about it."

"Well, I'm hungry, why don't you make Lily and me a cake?" suggested Gajeel. "Since you've only read about it, I bet you can't make one half-decent."

Levy marked her page with care and stood up, a glint of accepted challenge in her eye.

"Alright! But if I make a good cake, you have to do anything I say." Levy betted.

"Likewise." Gajeel agreed.

Levy rushed up to Mira, who was serving some drinks.

"Hey, Mira, can I use the kitchen?"

"Sure, Levy, but clean up any mess you make, okay?" Mira said cheerfully.

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" Levy cheered.

Levy walked into the kitchen, looking around this strange new environment. It wasn't a book, but she had seen things like it. Levy fumbled with a cookbook, opening it to a recipe of a moist vanilla cake.

"Perfect." Levy muttered. "Butter, cake flour, eggs, sugar..."

Once she had collected all her ingredients, she read the first instruction.

"'Whip egg whites to a stiff foam.'" Levy recited. "This won't be so bad."

Ten minutes later, there were perfectly stiff egg whites, and one very tired Levy. But she couldn't give up!

"'Sift and mix Cake flour, Sugar, and Salt to taste in bowl. Chop butter and whip it. Add dry ingredients to the wet ones.'"

Levy spent about two hours in the kitchen, but after a long time, the cake was finally done. She took it out to Gajeel, who looked both very bored and slightly impressed.

"Let's see if it makes the cut." He said.

Levy took a kitchen knife and took out a small piece for her and Gajeel.

"Let me try it first." Levy said, putting a bite in her mouth.

It tasted terrible.

"Uggghhh!" Levy cried. She had lost the bet.

"Gi hi hi! Well, we made a bet, and you lost! So wear a grin and bear it." Gajeel laughed.

"Ugh... Man, Gajeel..."

From then on, Levy preferred to keep her baking ordeals in her imagination.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Helllllooo, readers! This is my second story request. Suggested by XmangaloverX, I thought it was a really funny idea, so here it is!

-Ginger

"Happy, it's not funny!" Lucy said thickly through her tears of laughter. "Natsu, really, how did you get stuck head first in a sewage pipe like that?"

Erza was pulling with her full might to try to get Natsu's head unjammed from the entrance to a sewage pipe he had gotten his head stuck in.

"Errr! That backstabbing little twerp of a cat!" Natsu roared from inside the pipe. Happy floated overhead, giggling. "I mean, what kind of idiot leaves a sewage pipe uncovered, anyways?"

Wendy was trying hard, with her eyes squeezed shut, to not look at Natsu's backside.

"Well," Erza said, thinking out loud, "this shouldn't be too hard. Any ideas?"

Lucy held up a bottle of dish soap she had just bought to refill her old one at home.

"Soap?" She suggested.

Erza nodded.

"Good idea," groaned Wendy, tired from scrunching up her face.

"No!" Natsu protested. He let out a long string of curses, and Erza changed into some new armor.

"Dish-cleaning armor!" Erza said, now full armed with dish soap, buckets of water, and washcloths. "Clean out your mouth, Natsu!"

Wendy and Lucy were crying with mirth. Erza was poring soap by the bottle into the jammed pipe, making the simple idea of soap seem like she was drowning someone. The Erza pulled as hard as the could out. No luck... Natsu was still stuck.

"My turn!" Lucy laughed, grabbing a key. Natsu groaned.

"Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Moooooo! Looking good, miss Lucy!"

"Please, Taurus, just break Natsu outta that pipe!"

Taurus charged, striking the pipe, but it didn't make a dent. Natsu howled from inside- the blade had hit him, but only a little.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy, I can't crack it!" Taurus mooed gloomily.

"it's okay." Lucy said, closing the gate.

"Here, I'll try." Wendy said sweetly. "Talons of the sky dragon!"

again, nothing happened.

"There's only one option left." Erza decided. "Off with his head!"

"EH?! NO!" Natsu yelled from inside the pipe.

He started to have a tantrum, but a very masculine one at the least. Erza approached the pipe, taking her sword. She tapped the tip on the pipe, the sound ringing out with gloom. Then they relized something- the pipe was cracking. Wendy, Lucy, and Happy watched as Erza tapped the pipe in surprise. Natsu fell on the ground, a large bump on his head and smelling strongly of sewage.

"Ugh, Natsu, take a shower!" Lucy whined. "And you still didn't tell us how you got there in te first place!"

note:

Great idea, XmangaloverX! I had a lot of fun writing this. If you'd like to see your idea, please comment it or message me. Thanks!

ginger


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello! :D Ginger here. This is a story about Natsu and Asuka! Requested by Amethystfairy1!" Ginger mewed. "Oh, and don't forget to tell me your idea!"

"Yeah! Natsu, I challenge you to a game of hide n seek!" Asuka yelled cheerfully.

"Er- okay!" Natsu said. "I'll count to ten..."

"If I win, you have to buy me a cookie!"

"Okay!"

"Close your eyes... No peeking!" Asuka called in a sing-song voice.

Natsu nodded, eyes closed, and put his head against a support beam.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8...9...10! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Natsu got up, looking around the room.

"What's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Playing hide and seek with Asuka."

"Can I play? Or, help you find her?"

"Yeah, sure... Where is she?"

Twenty minutes later, they were still looking. Lucy had given up hope, and was now asking people to help find her. Natsu was getting frustrated.

"Mira!"

"Yes, Lucy? What do you need?"

"We've lost Asuka! We need to find her!" Lucy cried.

"Want me to help you look?" Mira asked, setting her tray down.

"Yes, please!" said Lucy.

"I wanna help too!" Levy came up behind them.

"If Levy is helping, we're gonna help!" Jet said. Levy facepalmed.

"That's great! We can only assume she's gone out of the building, because Natsu's already searched the inside. Sooo, let's get out there and find her!" Lucy said, smiling.

Levy and the rest of team shadow gear went out the door, and Mira went out the back to check the lawns. Lucy decided to have a spirit help her.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee! Loke!"

"Yes, beautiful?" Loke asked obediently.

"We've lost Asuka in a game of Hide n seek! Can you help me find her?"

"You've lost Asuka?" Loke asked, brow furrowed. "How did that happen? Bisca hardly let's her daughter out of her sight after Flare at the grand magic games."

"Yeah, well, Natsu was babysitting her and he was irresponsible enough to let her run off on her own!"

"Ohhhhh," said Loke. "Well, then, I'll be happy to help. Here, let's start at the market."

An hour later, they were still looking, having covered most the town. The whole guild was searching now. Loke had gone, and there was one place on the whole city they hadn't checked: Lucy's house.

"She's gotta be there!" Natsu said.

Lucy unlocked the door, walking into the kitchen, where Asuka, Happy, Carla, and Lily were having tea.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, CATS! AND ASUKA! THE WHOLE FRICKIN GUILD IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Aww, don't get mad at a kid," Natsu said with a signature smirk.

"They offered me more cookies!" Asuka whined. Lucy facepalmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall! Sorry for the pause.

Ginger

"Cana, I really think you should take a break." Mira cheerfully suggested, hesitating to hand another bottle of beer to her.

"Nonsense!"

Cana took the bottle and gulped it down.

"I can prove it to you." She said, wiping her mouth. "HEY! ANY OF YOU SISSIES WANT TO HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST WITH THE GREAT CANA? ILL PAY FOR ALL THE BEER!"

Of course, when free beer is brought up, every single one of the guys wanted in. Mira laughed and brought a keg out, one for all of the guys and one for Cana. There were more barrels ready for when you finished.

"All right, Cana, on your mark, get set, go!" Mira announced.

Twenty minutes later:

"(Hic)CANA THE GREAT (Hic) WINS AGAIN!" Cana yelled, beaming at all the passed out guys in front of her. "You see, (hic) Mira, I can hold up. So get me another one."

"O-okay..."


End file.
